Valkyrie's Guardian
by Doku Calibre
Summary: Valkyrie has a guardian. Someone who has watched over her since Serpine. A very different kind of Warlock, and a very ruthless one. And there's a new threat on the horizon, one that they may not be able to beat.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a fanfiction by yours truly, and it's essentially a character I devised and his part in the story. I hope you enjoy, and I plan to continue this extensively.**

 **I have altered the story line slightly to ensure my character has a place. If you like Ghastly and Shudder and hate Ravel like I do, then you'll be pleased by this.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Skulduggery Pleasant characters. They belong to a Mr Derek Landy. Except Doku. He's mine.**

When we were children, we would play together. Eat together. Learn together. But then, when she was 12, she became distant. She didn't interact with me as much. It felt like she had become a different person. It felt like Stephanie Edgley was gone.

A year later, she was becoming more like herself. Just in time, as halfway through my thirteenth year of life, I developed my powers. My first instinct was to tell her about them, but as I walked to her house, a man took me. He was tall, taller than anyone I had seen before. His arms bulged with muscles and his veins were clearly visible. He shoved me into a van and drove me away.

Several hours later, he opened the van doors. By this point, fear of the unknown and reduced me to a quivering wreck. He roughly pulled me out of the van, and put me on the ground. He looked me over, and smiled. It wasn't a friendly smile. It was as if he saw me as his next meal. It was a devious smile.

"At last." he rumbled. "Another one of us."

He grabbed my arm, and ordered me to use my power. I didn't want to, not in front of a stranger. He gestured behind him and told me to shoot the wall. I was too scared of him to even think straight, let alone unleash the yellow energy. He sighed, and pointed his palm at the wall.

A large ball of yellow energy leapt from his palm and incinerated the wall. The shock wave hurled me back, while he just stood there as I flew into the opposite wall. He smiled again, and instructed me to use my power. So I did.

The beam of energy darted from my palm and cut through the other wall, and it fell apart. His smile grew, and it looked as if it were genuine. He then sat me down, and told me what I was.

"I'm a what?"

"A Warlock. You have access to a far purer strain of magic than the average sorcerer. You can throw energy, much like an energy thrower, except our energy is far stronger. You can also heal your injuries far quicker."

"And who are you? Are you a Warlock also?"

Before he could answer, an older man burst through the door brandishing a gun. The man who captured me rose to his feet and snarled.

"Get out of here Eachan."

"Charivari, you cannot be allowed to kidnap children just because they are Warlocks. You are a dying breed of Warlock. Not many of your kind support your agenda, do they?"

The man called Charivari snarled again and energy fired from his palm. It seemed to hit a barrier in front of the old man and fizzle out. The old man grinned and shot Charivari in the chest, then fired again and again, connected with his shoulder and knee. Charivari collapsed and the old man grabbed me and ran.

He ran to his car and started it up. "Get in!" he shouted to me. I had no choice. I jumped into the passenger seat and we took off. Once we were far enough away, he turned to me and smiled.

"Sorry about all that old chap. My name is Eachan Meritorious, and welcome to the world of magic."

"What are you on about? What is going on? Who was that? What happened to my friend?"

"Which friend?"

"Stephanie. Around the same time my powers appeared, she became really distant. Am I having an effect on her?"

"Ah. I see. Well, that does help things."

"What?"

"Stephanie is one of us, except she goes by the name of Valkyrie now. Which reminds me, you need to pick a name."

"Why?"

"So it isn't used against you."

"Right. What do you need me for?"

"We need to train you first, so you know how to use your powers. And we need you to help us out."

"What do you mean?"

"One of our Sensitives-"

"What are Sensitives?"

"Psychics. Be quiet, I'm trying to explain."

"Sorry."

"Anyway, one of our more powerful Sensitives had a vision when Valkyrie first started using magic. She is ridiculously important to the planet's survival. And that's were you come in."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"She might not survive until she is needed. So we needed someone who knew her, and was powerful enough to defend her. Luckily, we found you. Your task will be to defend her and ensure she survives until her destiny reaches fruition. At some point you will need to interact with her, and make her aware of your existence. It is entirely your decision when that happens."

I decided to accept his offer. I already knew I would say yes if it meant I could see her again. So, over the years, I kept her safe.

When she was battling Serpine, I told the Necromancers of the White Cleaver, and they removed him from Serpine's roster. I dampened the effect of Serpine's red right hand with my Warlock Healing, so that she wouldn't die.

I infused Tanith's sword with energy to ensure Valkyrie could kill the Grotesquery.

Again and again, I saved her life. I kept her going. She wouldn't die, not while I still had breath in my body.

When Ravel, Bespoke and Shudder left for the Sanctuary, I was torn. I knew what was going to happen to them. So I went with them, sticking to the shadows. I prevented Ravel from killing Ghastly, and the Cleavers didn't even swing for Shudder before they died. I left the three of them there, and returned to the battlefield where I left her. When I discovered she had been captured, I was furious. I left her, and she paid the price. I hunted throughout the woods, until I found her. She was tied to a chair, with a Sensitive picking her brain apart. I could not allow that, so I fired a beam of energy.

The Sensitives head burned to ashes, and I released Valkyrie. She began to open her eyes, and instead of running, instead of concealing my identity, I decided now was the time for her to know.

"Wh-who are you?" she whispered.

I smiled down at her. "My name is Doku Calibre, and I'm your guardian angel."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews and follows, DeadGirl19 and Mya2015!**

 **Derek owns the main characters, except Doku.**

Several hours later, when the battle was over, and Ravel was imprisoned, she came to me.

"So you're my 'Guardian'. Why?"

I shrugged. "Meritorious asked me. And how could I say no, when you were the person he told me to guard."

"Wait, what?"

I gave her a sad smile. "You don't remember me, do you Stephanie?"

The blood drained from her face. "How do you know that name? Only my friends know that name."

"I was your friend, once upon a time. Then you left to do magic, leaving your reflection behind. I thought you hated me, then I found my magic. Charivari took me and tried to train me, then Meritorious took me away and told me to keep you safe. I've saved your life more than you know. If it weren't for me, Serpine would've killed you long ago."

I leaned in, and whispered my given name to her. I pulled back, and saw the smile slowly spread on her face. She leapt into me, and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I didn't think I'd see you again." she whispered.

I smiled back at her. "I missed you too."

Skulduggery burst in. "Valkyrie! I heard you were captured! Who is this?"

She grinned. "This is, uh, Doku. He was my best friend when I was a kid. He saved me"

I nodded at the skeleton, and he turned to face me.

"What are you then?"

"Before I tell you, you mustn't judge me. Not all of us hate your kind."

"What?"

"I'm a Warlock. A rather different kind of Warlock."

I saw a shadow of distrust settle over Valkyrie's features. I didn't want them hating me. I wanted them to trust me.

"I'm not with Charivari, I promise. I actually prefer sorcerers to Warlocks, simply because your kind aren't as arrogant and willing to reveal magic to the world."

Valkyrie's expression softened. "I think he's telling the truth, Skulduggery."

Skulduggery was still staring at me, not offering any indication as to if he heard Valkyrie. "Different how?" he asked.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You said you were different. Different how?"

"I have access to a rare, well, bonus power of Warlock. Not many of my kind are capable of using it."

"Which is?" he demanded.

"Perhaps it would be easier if I showed you."

I gestured, and talons of light began forming on my hand. I could see the shock on their faces, and allowed myself a grin. I focused, and wings of white light began growing on my back. They began to flap, and I lifted off the ground.

By this point, both Skulduggery and Valkyrie's mouths were hanging open. I lowered to the ground and my manifestations vanished.

"Close your mouths, for gods sake. Its just magic."

 **Not much of an update, but yeah. A very different way of using magic, aye?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry guys. Seriously, I have no idea if you guys actually want to read this after I made you wait... 41 days for this. If you like it at all, please review what you liked and follow the story. I doubt anyone will read this after the long wait, but I have had a lot of good ideas for this story. A lot. Involving Scapegrace. And the Unnamed. Hell yeah.**

 **DISCLAIMER: SP characters aren't mine. Doku is all mine though. ALL MINE**

They didn't trust me, that much was certain. Despite my reassurances, and the good word of Ghastly and Shudder, neither Skulduggery nor Valkyrie would fully trust me. I figured Skulduggery would be like this, it was one of the many things I had observed about him. However, Valkyrie's distrust hurt like nothing I had ever felt before. When we were children, we were nearly inseparable. And now she can barely look at me, all thanks to my Warlock heritage.

The group of us sat around a fire powered by Ghastly's magic, and it was getting late. The camp we had established on the way back to Ireland was exposed, but I wasn't worried.

Every so often, Ghastly or Shudder would approach me and thank me again for saving them. I nodded in return, and continued examining the group. Dexter and Saracen were quietly seething, their fists clenched and their eyes narrowed. Ghastly and Shudder were looking around, ensuring everyone was OK. And Skulduggery and Valkyrie? They were staring at me, distrust etched in Valkyries face. Reading the skull's facial expression was far more difficult however, but I could feel the distrust coming from him. I would have to prove myself to them. But how?

I rose to my feet and cleared my throat. The Dead Men turned to face me.

"Most of you know me by know, but if you don't, I am Doku Calibre, and I am a Warlock. I was there when Valkyrie killed the Grotesquery. I prevented her from dying to Serpine's red right hand. I have saved her life countless times, and I will keep doing so. Until the end. I also saved Ghastly and Anton from Ravel. Yet still, some of you don't trust me." I said, looking at Skulduggery. "If you don't trust me, trust my nature. It is my nature to protect Valkyrie, and there is nothing any of you can do to prevent me from doing that."

For a moment, I saw Valkyrie smile. Then Skulduggery whispered into her ear and the smile dropped.

"If you would, I wish to accompany you on your adventures. Or rather, I wish to alert you to the latest world breaking threat and help you beat it. If you'll allow me, Skulduggery."

Skulduggery tilted his head. "It must be OK with everyone first."

"Alright then. Raise your hand if you want to help save the world."

Ghastly and Anton raised their hands. Dexter's rose after, followed quickly by Saracen's. Valkyrie's hand rose several seconds later. Skulduggery was staring at me, his jaw clenched.

"Looks like we have a majority vote. Lets go save the world."

The Dead Men grinned. They were all hurting after the War of the Sanctuaries, and I had just given them what they wanted. A distraction, and a chance to do some good. They all looked happy, except Skulduggery. He just kept staring at me with his cold, empty eye sockets. His hatred of me threw me off, as I had no idea why he did. That would have to wait, however, as I had some plans to divulge, some reconnecting to do, and some evil to defeat.

What a wonderful day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Two updates in one day, just to say sorry for the wait. :D**

 **I own Doku. Nothing more**

"Remember Mevolent?"

The haunted looks in the Dead Men's eyes were all the response I needed.

"Who was his master, in the end?"

Everyone but Skulduggery answered with "The Faceless Ones, obviously."

I smiled slightly. "Not quite. By Skulduggery's silence, I can tell he knows who I am talking about. Have you ever heard of the Unnamed?"

The group paled slightly, and Dexter gulped loudly. "He...he exists?"

I turned to him. "Not only does he exist, he's growing stronger. He is nearly strong enough to break himself out of his prison without help from one of his minions. We need to locate the prison and increase its defenses. We'll need help from China and her symbols."

The Dead Men nodded in agreement, and Ghastly walked off to call her. Skulduggery was the only one not nodding. He was still glaring at me, occasionally murmuring to Valkyrie. Every time he did, she shook her head, as if she couldn't believe what he was saying. I decided to confront him before his animosity tore the group apart.

"Skulduggery!" I called to him as the group dispersed. "A word?"

He sighed, and walked over. "What is it?" he asked, annoyance dripping off of his words.

"Do you have a problem with me?"

"Why would I be annoyed with a Warlock? An evil, lying, untrustworthy Warlock?"

"How am I any of those things? We met less than a day ago! How can you have these opinions already?!"

He leaned in, his voice dangerously low. "I am an excellent judge of character. You will betray us eventually, betray Valkyrie, and I will not let you hurt her."

"I was her best friend. I have been protecting her for years. I protected her when even the mighty Skeleton Detective couldn't do it! You failed, and if it wasn't for me, she would be dead!"

His voice was laced with hatred when he said; "Watch your tongue. I will not hesitate to kill you if you betray us."

I leaned in and whispered "I'd like to see you try."

The punch hit me before I saw him move. I fell back, and instantly leaped to my feet, light shining from the cut his bony knuckles gave me. Within seconds, it had healed.

"Do you really want to do this now?" I asked him, my arms raised protectively.

He didn't respond, just darted forwards and snaked his fist past my guard and into my eye. The pain was excruciating, but I refused to allow myself to be drawn into conflict.

"Skulduggery, stop it. Now." I said, my wound healing.

He growled in response, and released a flurry of punches, each one landing heavily, knocking me to the ground. By now the commotion had brought the other Dead Men to watch, but no one dared interfere when Skulduggery was this mad. And by that point, I was pretty pissed off too.

"Fuck this" I growled, and tendrils of light leaped from my body and entrapped Skulduggery, preventing him from launching another assault. I rose to my feet.

"What is your problem with me?"

He looked me dead in the eye, and said "Your kind is scum. You kill us for fun, you use magic in a way that does not follow our laws. You can't be trusted."

Valkyrie grabbed my arm. "Let him go Doku, I'll talk to him. He's been acting weird since you arrived. I'll see if I can calm him down."

I nodded, and deactivated my magic. Skulduggery instantly ran towards me, conjuring fire in his hands. Before he could get close I flicked my wrist and shackles of light flew from my body and wrapped themselves around his hands and threw him back onto the ground. Ghastly and Anton approached him, looked at me, and I released the magic. They instantly grabbed him and wrestled him into one of the tents. I turned to Valkyrie.

"Do you know what his problem is?"

"I think its just Warlocks in general he hates. He hasn't told me why yet. I thought you were going to kill him."

"I wouldn't do that. He means to much to you."

She looked at me, then ran and enveloped me in a hug.

"I missed you" she murmured.

"I missed you too."


End file.
